100 Mushroom Kingdom OneShots!
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: 100 random one-shots that take place in the Mushroom Kingdom. Need I say more? Some one-shots might have spoilers for games. Warning will be given before any chapter with spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, a big thank you to everyone who voted in my poll! ^^**

**Write a story of 100 one-shots got the most votes, so that's what I'm doing.  
Here's one-shot 1/100!**

* * *

Dimentio lay on the ground hugging his stomach. He moaned loudly.

Mr. L smirked at his. "I _told _you it was impossible to win an eating contest against a Yoshi."

Dimentio looked up at him and glared. "Shut up."

"Hey, this was your idea, not mine."

It was true; what had started out as the two friends taking a walk through Dimble Woods turned into an eating contest between Dimentio and a green Yoshi.

Mr. L wasn't really sure how it happened, but the next he knew his friend and the Yoshi were trying to prove they could eat more than the other one could. He had to admit though; Dimentio gave it his best shot and did pretty well. But as almost everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom knows, a Yoshi is practically a bottomless pit that could eat for _days _straight.

Mr. L sighed. "I guess we should get you home. Think you can walk?"

"L, I don't think I can even _sit up_, let alone walk."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well….you could teleport yourself home," Mr. L suggested.

"I'm not sure I have the strength to…" Dimentio said quietly.

"Don't you worry, Dim. I'll figure something out."

"Don't worry about me; just go home."

Mr. L shook his head. "Not happening. I can't just leave you out here like this! I'm sure I could carry you or—"

"Don't bother trying. I'll make it home on my own time."

"Dim… Are you sure?"

Dimentio sighed. "Yes, just go."

So Mr. L did the only thing he could: he turned and walked home.

After walking only ten feet he bit his lip and turned around. He couldn't help but feel bad for Dimentio. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Not to mention he probably felt really sick.

_What am I thinking?_ Mr. L jogged away. _After all the bad stuff he's done to me and everyone else you'd think I'd be glad he's suffering. _

He slowed down to a walk and bit his lip again, harder.

_But…even after everything I guess he _is _still my friend. Sort of._

"That's it," he said out loud, "I have to get some help. There's no way in the Underwhere I can just leave him there all night alone!"

* * *

Dimentio quietly whimpered in pain.

It was starting to get dark and he still hadn't move an inch.

His stomach hurt so bad he was afraid it would hurt even more if he moved. If only that Yoshi was still around; he would have someone to talk with at least.

_What in the worlds was I _thinking _telling L to just go on without me? _he wondered.

Sighing, he knew he was in for a long night.

_Might as well get some rest then. _Dimentio closed his eyes and prayed sleep would come to take him away from the pain he was in.

He must have fallen asleep, because he awoke ten minutes later.

In the dark he could barely see someone knelling down in front of his.

"C-count Bleck?"

"Yes, it's me," Count Bleck whispered in a comforting voice. "Let's get you home, alright?"

Dimentio nodded, eager for the warmth of his bed.

Count Bleck gently picked the boy up and teleported both of them to Castle Bleck.

Dimentio didn't mind too much when Count Bleck carried him up to his room. He felt safe in the count's arm.

"How did you find me?" he asked as Count Bleck put him in his bed.

"Mr. L told me what happened as he got home," the count explained. "I quickly went out to find you and bring you home. I started to panic when the sun set, but luckily I heard you moaning in your sleep; I might not have found you otherwise."

He removed Dimentio's mask and hat then set them aside.

"Now, get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

Count Bleck left and Dimentio closed his eyes.

_I hope the count's right_, he thought drowsily. _I hope I feel better in the morning. 'Cause I feel pretty freakin' sick right now!_

His stomach let out a deep, painful rumble.

_Ooooh… This is going to be a _very _long night…_

* * *

The sun shone brightly through Mr. L's window the next morning, waking him up.

"I _would _have a room with a window that let's the sun shine in my face," he groaned for at least the hundredth time since he started living in Castle Bleck. Mr. L preferred sleeping in late.

Yawning, he got out of bed and went down the hall to the bathroom.

He found Dimentio already in there, sitting on the floor by the toilet.

"You don't look so good this morning, Dim," he commented.

"Yes, good morning to you, too."

Mr. L sat down on the side of bathtub. "You feeling any better today?"

"Do you really think I would be in here like this if I was feeling better?" Dimentio snapped.

"I was just asking! You don't have to yell at me."

Upset, Mr. L stood up and turned to leave.

"No, wait!" Dimentio said quickly. "You're right; I didn't mean to snap at you."

Mr. L turned around to see Dimentio smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry, L. Being sick doesn't put me in the best moods."

Mr. L smiled back. "Yeah, I can tell. You want some help getting back your room?"

"No, I think I'll stay a little longer."

"How long have you been in here?" Mr. L asked as he sat down again.

"I don't even know. I woke up about five-thirty and still don't feel that good, so I came in here—you know, just in case—and haven't moved since."

"Geez, you've for about an hour then."

"Ahem. Are you two almost done?"

Startled, they both looked up the doorway and saw Nastasia standing there.

"I would like to take a shower and this is the only bathroom where I can do that, 'k?" she continued.

"Are you kidding?" Mr. L asked in disbelief. "You're up and ready to start the day at _this _hour?"

"Actually, I've been awake since six."

"Oh my Grambi. You're weird, Nassy."

She looked amused. "And I think _you're _weird because you like sleeping in."

"Whatever. Come on, Dim. I'll help back to bed." Mr. L helped the ill boy to his feet and slowly walked him to his room.

"Hey, L."

"What?"

"The count told me you told him that I needed help last night." Dimentio crawled into his bed. "Thanks, L."

Mr. L smiled. "Well, I couldn't just leave you out there alone. Besides, even if I didn't say anything everyone would have noticed you were missing." He covered Dimentio up with his blanket. "Get some rest; you'll need it."

As Mr. L walked out of the room, he thought he heard his friend whisper, "Thank you."

Dimentio spent the day in bed resting.

When he _wasn't _sleeping, Mr. L stayed with him and kept him company.

The next morning Dimentio woke up a little earlier than he would have liked, but was pleased to notice his stomach no longer ached.

_Thank you, L_, he though as he lay back down and closed his eyes. _If it weren't for you, I don't think I could have gotten through yesterday._

* * *

**Please don't kill me if you're getting tired of me writing stories with Dimentio getting sick.  
I can't help myself; it's just so fun! :3**

**Dimentio: Why don't you be mean to someone else for once?!**

**Fine. :P**

**~Dawn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm, I feel this one is too short. :P**

**Also, for some reason I can't find my neighbor's wifi and there aren't any unlocked connects near by. :c  
So for now I won't be able to update as much. If you're wonder how I'm updating this it's because my laptop is plugged into the Internet at my mom's house. If that makes senses to you.**

**My neighbors must not like me using their wifi. XD**

**Friend of Fawful: Cool! :)  
Yes I am. This is going to be fun! :D**

**Hawk of the Cherrywood Vines: ...no. ._. lol  
I'll be sure to take you up on that offer. ;)**

**Wafflegirl0304**: ^^  
**Ha ha! I wonder why it's so fun to torture our fandoms even though we love them so much? X3**

**marioisawesome: Aw, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll find to do some creepypasta fics when this is done. ;)  
Thank. :)**

**Sonar: Wow, thank you! ^^**

* * *

"Hey, Dim?"

The jester looked up to find Mr. L standing over him.

He sighed. "What is it, L? Can you see I'm trying to read?"

Mr. L shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you want to mess around outside for a while."

Dimentio looked out the nearby window. "Getting rather dark, isn't it?"

"There's enough light to see by."

"Fine. What will we do?"

"Awesome! I found an old soccer ball the other day. There should some air left in it; we can kick it around."

After Mr. L got the soccer ball, the two friends walked until they came across an abandoned field with overgrown grass and weeds up to their waists.

"Are you sure it's safe to play here?" Dimentio asked.

"Of course it's safe here. Just watch out for rabbit holes."

"Okay then… I'll go down the field some more then you kick the ball to me."

They kicked the ball around for a while. Half an hour later they sat down to rest.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" Dimentio said looking up at the light fading in the sky.

"Yeah," Mr. L took off his hat to feel the cool breeze run through his brown hair. "I'm glad we did this; it's really nice out here!"

After a little while Mr. L stood up and practiced bouncing the soccer ball on his knee.

He bounced it extra high then kicked it as came down.

"Heads up, Dim!"

Before the boy could react the ball hit his back. He turned around.

Mr. L!" he said mock shock. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you did that _on purpose_!"

"Give me a break. I didn't _try _to hit you with the ball."

"I'm sure you didn't."

Dimentio stood up and started chasing Mr. L. When he caught him he playfully acted like he was going to kill him.

"I'll show you what happens when you kick balls at me!" he said laughing.

Also laughing, Mr. L pushed the younger boy away and ran.

"You can run but you can't hide~" Dimentio called out in a sing-song voice.

"Come and get me, jester!" Mr. L said, still laughing.

Dimentio chuckled. "Don't think I won't."

A few moments later he heard Mr. L cry out in surprise.

"L? What happened?"

"My leg got caught on some weeds and I fell." Mr. L groaned. He tried to stand up then fell and cried out again, this time in pain."

"L? Are you alright?" Dimentio asked sounding worried.

"No. I-I think I hurt my ankle when I fell. I can't get up, Dim!"

"Where are you? I'll help you up."

"Over here!"

Dimentio sighed. "Not helpful." He floated high into the air.

"Hey, I see you!" Mr. L called out to him.

"I still don't see you, though. Can't you wave or something?"

"I _am _waving! Can't you see my hand?"

Dimentio cursed under his breath. He couldn't see any movement in the grass at all.

"It's too dark!" he finally said. "And the grass is too tall!"

Suddenly he had an idea. He created a ball of yellow energy and shot it into the sky above. It exploded filling the field with light for a few moments.

In those few moments, Dimentio managed to locate his friend.

"Ah, there you are!" He floated down to him.

"Geez, what _was _that?" Mr. L asked. "I thought I would go blind!"

"You shouldn't have been looking right at it," the boy said holding his hand.

Mr. L took it and Dimentio teleported both of them home.

* * *

"It's not broken," Count Bleck said, looking at Mr. L swollen ankle. "But you definitely twisted it a little. It should be fine in a few days." Count Bleck put an ice pack on Mr. L's ankle.

"Thanks, count," he said, cringing from the coldness of the ice.

The count left and Mr. L leaned back in his bed and sighed. The next few days were going to be pretty boring for him; seeing as he wouldn't be able to move around much.

"How's your ankle?" Dimentio asked appearing in the doorway.

Mr. L shrugged. "On the bright side it's not broken."

"And, the down side?"

"I twisted it. I won't be able to get around very much for a little while."

"That's too bad," Dimentio sat down on the side of the bed and sighed. "I feel like this is my fault. If I hadn't chased you around the field…"

Mr. L smiled. "Hey, it's my fault, too. I'm the one who wanted to hang out there even though I knew one of us was bound to get hurt in the overgrown weeds and stuff. Don't be too hard on yourself, Dim."

Dimentio smiled back at him. "Okay then. Tomorrow I'll find ways to keep you from getting too bored. Sound good?"

Before Mr. L had time to say anything Dimentio snapped his fingers and teleported; most likely to his room.

Mr. L smiled again and carefully got ready for bed.

With his friend by his side, maybe upcoming days wouldn't be so bad after all!

* * *

**There; happy, Dim? I "was mean to someone else". :P**

**Dimentio: Ahahaha! Yes, I'm very-wait. You made L hurt his ankle? *Ganon voice* YOU MUST DIE!**

**Uh no, gotta run! ;D**

**~Dawn**


	3. Chapter 3

***Eats peach slice* Dang, that was the last one in the bowl. :c  
Now to the reviews I guess. Mr. L, why don't you come help me? :D**

**Wafflegirl0304: :)  
Mr. L says thank you. *Cough* Mr. L, say thanks. *Cough***

**Mr. L: *Is eating a pear* Uh, thanks?**

**Good enough. ^^**

**Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend: Thank you. ^^  
Really? Well, it's all up to a matter of opinion, I guess. **

**nene1234: Glad you enjoyed. :)**

**marioisawesome: Ha ha, I might just do that. I'll be sure to PM you soon to get to know about Kyler. ;)**

**Hawk of the Cherrywood Vines: Hahahahaha! XD  
Yeah, you can use it. I didn't come up with it so you didn't have to ask. :)  
There are lots of videos on Youtube that use it. No, I'll try to make one-shots for other things, too.**

Mr. L: Yeah, thanks a lot. Glad it made someone laugh.:P

**Aww, poor Mr. L. =/**

**Friend of Fawful: *Evil fangirl grin*  
Thanks! I do sometimes, but mostly when I'm writing. Other than that I don't really think about video game characters' ages.**

**Mr. L: Dawn is scary when she grins like that... O.o**

**Now, before we get started, I have to tell you all that my awesome little bro gave me the idea for this chapter.  
If I didn't tell you that, he would kill me. XD**

* * *

It was a lovely day in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Princess Peach and Toadsworth were cruising around the Mario Kart track Peach's Garden.

"Princess! Slow down!" Toadsworth cried.

Like I said: it _was _a lovely day.

Peach rolled her eyes. "Toadsworth, this is a time trial race. We're _supposed _to go fast!"

"Well could you race slower?"

Peach had to resist the sudden desire to do a facepalm.

"Now I know why I've never let you race with me before," she muttered.

"What was that, Princess?"

"I said, we can't go slower if we want to get a good time. Now please stop trying to do backseat driving."

"I can't help it. You're a princess, and it's my job to make sure you're safe."

"I thought that was Mario's job."

"No, he just rescues you when you get kidnapped." Toadsworth corrected.

Sighing, the blonde princess sped up. She had slowed down to talk to Toadsworth, and she hoped to make up for lost time.

"Princess! _Do _slow down!" the elderly Toad cried once again. "And watch out for the Chain Chomps!"

Peach groaned.

"It couldn't have been _that _bad," Princess Daisy said in a comforting voice.

It was an hour after Peach's time trail race. She and her friend Daisy were in Toad Town Park, talking about the race.

"But it _was_! He kept telling me to slow down and that distracted me…"

"He told you to slow down, while you were _racing_?" Daisy burst out laughing.

Peach glared at her. "You're not helping!"

"Aww, I'm sorry, Peach. Go now, what were you saying before?"

"It was my worst time trail EVER! Guess how it took me to get through my garden all three times. Guess."

"Let's see…you know the place so well at best you can get through in about three minutes. So…three and a half minutes?"

"_Six _and a half minutes."

Daisy was shocked. "Oh my Grambi!"

"I know," Peach sighed. "It was just awful."

"Dang, he's so freakin' paranoid!" Daisy chuckled. "I'm surprised he let you come here without him."

"I had to give him some paranoia pills. For a few hours he won't be quite so paranoid."

"Paranoia pills? The drug store here sells those?" the flower princess asked.

"Yes. You won't believe this, but, they started carrying them _because _of Toadsworth."

Daisy started laughing again.

"It's _not _funny! I find it embarrassing."

"Peach," Daisy said looking serious. "Toadsworth has a _major _problem. He's _waaaay _too overprotective of you, girl!"

Peach shook her head. "Oh no, it's not just me. Lately he's been overprotective of _everyone _in the castle. I wish I could get him to calm down a little."

"That's it!" Daisy jumped up.

"What's it?"

"We have to find a way to make him stop being so paranoid! Hmm, how to do it…"

The two princesses sat together and thought.

From time to time a Toad would walk past them and say hello. Peach would smile politely and say hello, but all the while she was thinking of ways to help Toadsworth be less paranoid.

After a while Daisy left, leaving Peach to think by herself.

With a sigh, she leaned back and was startled to see Dimentio floating above her.

He was upside-down so his head was by hers.

"Good afternoon, Princess," he said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" she asked wearily.

"I saw you sitting here looking rather deep in thought, so I thought I'd come see what's on your mind."

"My problems are none of your business. Besides, you wouldn't be interest."

"Oh, you're quite wrong." Dimentio turned himself right side-up and dropped to the bench below in a sitting position. He turned to Peach. "I don't have any clue as to what your 'problems' are, but already I'm very interested."

Peach stared at him and he smiled.

_I guess it couldn't hurt to tell him about Toadsworth…even though he _is _a villain._

So Peach explained to him about Toadsworth and his paranoia problem.

"Hmm, sounds like he cares about you a lot," Dimentio finally said.

"I know; I just wish he would care a little less. He's starting to drive me crazy!"

The jester chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for, dear princess. As for your issue, why don't you just talk to him?"

Peach's eyes lit up. "That's a wonderful idea! Now, why didn't I think of that…?"

After thanking Dimentio for listening to her, Peach went home.

Peach's found her young friend Dawn Starlight helping some Toads make dinner.

She was chopping up vegetables, and of course Toadsworth was making sure she didn't cut off any fingers.

"Now, be careful, Dawn," he warned her.

Laying down the knife, Dawn turned him and smiled. "You already told me to be careful four times, Toadsworth."

"Did I now?"

"Yup."

"I'm sorry, Dawn. But you don't want to lose any of your fingers, now do you?"

"I guess not," Dawn said with a chuckle. She continued to chop vegetables.

_She has incredible patients_, Peach thought admiringly. Out loud she said, "Toadsworth, could I talk with you for a minute? Alone."

"Of course, Princess."

They stepped into the hallway.

"Toadsworth," Peach started. "I just wanted to ask you stop being so paranoid."

_Well, I didn't mean to make it sound so blunt._

"I'm sorry, Princess. I can't help worrying about your safety. You _are _a princess, after all."

"Yes, I know that. But I wish you would just a less protective."

"Very well, if it bothers you that much, I'll tone down a bit."

"Thank you," Peach smiled at him and went back into the kitchen to help Dawn.

"Hey, Dawn. Need some help?"

"Sure, you can cut up the carrots, if you want to."

"Alright."

"Thanks, Peach."

The moment Peach started to cut the carrots, Toadsworth came back into the kitchen.

When he saw what Peach was doing, he cried, "PRINCESS! Be careful!"

Peach groaned loudly.

* * *

**Again, my bro gave me the idea for this. He also gave me the idea for the ending. lol**

**I've been **_**trying **_**to get him to make an account here but so far he doesn't want to. :(  
He can write some really funny stuff; I think some of you guys would like him. ;)**

**Mr. L: You know, I kinda had fun answering reviews with you.**

**Yes, it's very fun having my fandoms to talk to in my author notes. I must keep doing this! ^^**

**~Dawn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peach: Good morning, everyone! :)**

**Yo! I got Peach to join me for answering reviews to day! ^^**

**Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend: Thanks. :)  
Rofl, that does sound scary. O.o**

**Hawk of the Cherrywood Vines: XD**

**Peach: Why, you rude little...**

**Peach! She's my friend; be nice. :P**

**Peach: How dare she laugh at me?!**

**Um, moving on...  
Aww, I'm sorry to read that. :( Having a little brother/sister isn't as bad as books and TV make it seem.  
If you both have the same interests, that is.  
Ha ha, you sounded like Starlow for a moment there. "Don't forget!" lol  
Don't worry, I won't forget. I love PMing with you. :)**

**Wafflegirl0304: Ha ha, glad you liked it. ^^**

**Peach: Well I never!**

**You never what?**

**Peach: I've never met such rude people in my life! They're laughing at a princess!**

**She doesn't mean any of this, guys! ^^;**

**Friend of Fawful: Done. B) Ha ha, aww. :c My bro makes fun of some of my fandoms, too. :P  
Thanks. ^^**

**Peach: You can see it because stuff like that happens everyday! DX**

**Er...on to the chapter! Dimentio's gonna shoot me... :3**

***WARNING* Some spoilers for Super Paper Mario and a lot of OOCness up ahead. *END WARNING***

* * *

"DIMENTIO!"

Dimentio, who had been napping, sighed as he opened his eyes.

"What ever could Count Bleck want?" he wondered out loud.

Putting on a smile, he teleported to the meeting room of Castle Bleck.

How Count Bleck was heard from the meeting room on the first floor to Dimentio's room on the second was a mystery.

"Yes, my count?" Dimentio said, doing his best to sound cheerful and not at all annoyed. "How can I help you?"

"Dimentio," Count Bleck said, in a much quieter voice this time. "I believe it's your turn for a little playtime; how would you like to fight the heroes?"

Dimentio hesitated.

Of _course _he wanted to fight the heroes! He was curious as to how strong they really were. But yet…

_Growl._

He had eaten lunch not too long ago, and, without meaning to, he had eaten too much.

Dimentio didn't feel too well, and that was why he had been napping; he hoped that he would feel better when he woke up. But sadly, he had gotten only five minutes of rest before the count called for him.

_Grooowl._

His head was telling him to go for it while his stomach was telling him to stay here and rest some more. What should he do?

Count Bleck was waiting for an answer; he better decide soon.

_GROOoowl._

Dimentio winced and hoped Count Bleck hadn't heard his stomach rumbling.

He really wanted to do this mission; but the count might not let him go if he knew he didn't feel good.

"Dimentio?"

The purple and yellow clad jester froze.

Oh good Grambi, Count Bleck _had _heard his stomach growling!

_Maybe he didn't_, Dimentio thought, trying to relax. _Oh, who am I kidding? I'm floating five feet in front of him! How could he _not _have_ _heard that growling?_

"I'm waiting for an answer, said Count Bleck patiently."

Dimentio breathed a small sigh of relief, then turned his smile into a grin.

"Of course I'll fight the heroes. And, just where might I find them?"

"Wonderful! They should be in the Bitlands by now."

"I see. Then to the Bitlands I will go! And, don't worry," Dimentio took a bow while still floating. "I shall not fail you, my count."

With a snap of his fingers, the jester teleported to his destination.

Upon arriving, Dimentio looked around. He seemed to be in a large tree.

"This must be The Dotwood Tree," he mused.

The heroes should be there any minute now…

And just like that, there they were!

"Ahahaha! I've been waiting for you, heroes. Now, who's ready for a little duel?"

The red clad hero, who appeared to be the leader, stepped forward and got into a battle pose.

"The silent one, I see. Very well."

Dimentio snapped his fingers and teleported himself and the red clad hero to Dimension D.

The hero looked startled for a moment, but recovered quickly.

The battle began.

In the end, the hero proved to be too strong for Dimentio.

Teleporting them back to The Dotwood Tree, Dimentio chuckled.

"You're quite strong, aren't you? Well, next time you won't be so lucky."

The heroes moved on and Dimentio went back to Castle Bleck.

* * *

"WHAT?! You failed?" Count Bleck asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, it is true; the heroes were too much for me to handle, it seems." Dimentio looked down as if he were ashamed, when—truth be told—he wasn't the least bit bothered that he had lost.

Count Bleck sighed. "Oh well; what's done is done, I guess. All we can do is try harder next time."

"Yes, next time… Now, if you don't need me for anything else, I shall be in my room."

After the count nodded that he could go, Dimentio floated off to the second floor where his room was.

He closed the door and headed in the direction of his bed when his stomach let out the loudest growl Dimentio had ever heard in his life.

That's when he realized just how upset his stomach was.

Before it was just a little upset with him for eating too much, but now…it was _really _upset.

Doing that battle so soon after eating had _not _been the best of idea.

Dimentio sat down on his bed and moaned as he gently rubbed his stomach.

Oh, how his poor little tummy ached!

He lay down slowly and closed his mismatch-colored eyes.

"Ooooh, my stomach," he moaned. Then, even though it wasn't really funny, he started to chuckle. "This is what I get for eating too much, then going to fight the heroes when I _know _I should be resting. My poor belly." He patted his stomach lightly. "I haven't been very kind to you today, have I?"

Dimentio eventually fell asleep, only to be awoken a few hours later by someone knocking on his bedroom door.

"Ugh… Who is it?" he asked, sounding groggy.

The door opened part way and Nastasia poked her head in.

"Um, it's me. Just came to let you know dinner's ready."

Dimentio had to hold back a groan at the thought of food. His little tummy ache hadn't gone away yet, and he was starting to feel a bit nauseous.

"If it's okay, I think I'll skip dinner tonight."

"Dimentio, you already missed breakfast this morning so you could get in some extra training time. I was willing to let that slide, but you're not missing dinner," Nastasia said strictly.

"I'm not really that hungry, though…"

"I know you had a big lunch, but you're supposed to have three meals a day; you know that. Come on, let's go down stairs."

Dimentio could see no way out.

He was trapped; either he had to hurt his pride and admit his stomach hurt, or go down stairs and eat dinner, giving himself an even worse stomach ache.

With a sigh, he sat up.

"All right, I'm coming."

* * *

Dimentio wearily floated after Nastasia to the kitchen.

Count Bleck looked up as they entered.

"Good evening, Dimentio," he said.

"Yes, good evening, count."

"You were very quiet this afternoon, remarked Count Bleck. What were you up to?"

Dimentio smiled faintly as he sat down. "Nothing exciting; I was just napping."

"Ah, a good idea. Especially in this castle," Count Bleck chuckled. "With this kind of work you never know when you'll need to be fully rested."

_Isn't _that _the truth._

For the dinner that evening they ate lasagna.

A few times while eating, Dimentio mentally prayed he could get through this meal without getting sick.

The nausea came and went every few minutes.

_Ugh, this was a bad idea_, he thought to himself. _Maybe it would have been better to just confess I don't feel so good after all. Sigh. Oh well, it's a little too late for that now. Best to just get this over with, I suppose._

He somehow managed to eat all the food on his plate.

It was a relief for Dimentio to teleport to his room where he could lay down.

Before allowing himself to lie down, though, he got ready for bed. He might as well try to go to sleep for the night. It was still a bit early, but what did he care? His stomach hurt like the Underwhere, and sleep was one of the best medicines for a bellyache.

Well, it was better than actually _taking _medicine. Yuck.

So Dimentio went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, hoping it take the taste of food out of his mouth. After that he went back to his room and put his pajamas.

Finally, he let himself crawl into bed.

It felt so good to just stop moving, aside from breathing.

The nauseous feeling returned, but stronger this time.

"Oh, Grambi," Dimentio moaned softly as he sat up.

He knew he should probably go to the bathroom, but he felt too weak to move.

Thankfully, the feeling past before he could get sick.

Groaning, he laid down again.

Sooner or later, he knew, his dinner _would _come back up. Next time he felt sick like that, he had to be ready to move.

There was a light knock at the door. "Dimentio? Are you in there?" Count Bleck asked from the other side of the door.

The jester's eye widened. _Oh dear…_

"Uh, y-yes! I'm here," he answered.

"I thought so. Might I come in a minute?"

"Of course." _Although, I would rather you didn't. Now is not a good time._

Count Bleck entered then closed the door behind him.

"Going to bed already?" he asked Dimentio with surprise.

"Yes. I'm very tired tonight." At least that was the truth.

"Oh. I hope I didn't wake you then…"

Dimentio shook his head. "No, I was still awake." Forcing himself to sit up, he asked, "Now, is there I can do for you?"

"No." Count Bleck floated over to the side of Dimentio's bed. "I came to see if you're alright."

"If I'm…alright?" Dimentio tried to look confused, as if he couldn't imagine why the count was wondering such a thing. "I'm…quite fine, thank you. Why do you ask?"

"You just haven't seemed like yourself since after lunch. While I have sending you to fight the heroes, I couldn't help but overhear your stomach growling."

Dimentio cringed. So the count _had _heard that after all.

"And then at dinner you were unusually quiet and didn't seem to be hungry. Is there something going on that you aren't telling me?"

Dimentio had never seen this side of the count before. He seemed so concerned.

He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

Dimentio had a strong longing to tell him what was wrong… No. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"It…it's nothing…" He looked away so Count Bleck couldn't look him in the eyes and know he was lying.

Bad move. Count Bleck knew why he turned away. He sat down beside Dimentio.

"Come now; you can tell me what's wrong."

"Really, it's nothing."

The count sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"You don't have to lie to me, Dimentio. I just want to help."

"…"

Count Bleck suddenly had an idea. He put his arms around Dimentio, almost in a hug.

"…! W-what are you doing, count?"

"Shh, it's okay. Just lean back."

Although feeling very uneasy, the jester did as he was told and leaned back until his head rested on Count Bleck's chest and he was half sitting and half lying down.

"There. Comfortable?"

Dimentio was still slightly surprised at what had just happened. "I-I guess so…"

"Good. Now then, why don't you tell me what's wr—"

_Groooowl._

Count Bleck blinked and Dimentio's face turned red as he blushed.

"…you don't feel well, do you?"

The boy shook his head. He really wasn't feeling too good right now.

"Is your stomach upset?" Count Bleck asked.

Dimentio nodded slowly. "I, um…I have a bellyache," he finally confessed before whimpering from pain.

Count Bleck nodded. "I had a feeling. Tell me; how did this bellyache get started?"

Taking a deep breath, Dimentio told him about his day:

How he skipped breakfast so he could get in some extra training time; how he overate at lunch time; how he fought the heroes even though he didn't feel good; how all the battling made his stomach ache even more than before; and how he ate dinner despite the fact that he already felt sick.

"And now I have this _awful _bellyache," he finished with a moan.

The whole time Dimentio was talking, Count Bleck had been soothingly rubbing the poor boy's bloated stomach. The rubbing hadn't helped with the pain, but it was relaxing and it felt good.

"Hmm. Sounds like you've had a hard day, mused Count Bleck sympathetically. How do you feel now?"

"Ugh, not good. I have this deep ache that just won't go awa—" He stopped taking and gently put his right hand over his stomach as he sat up. "Ooooh…"

_Grooowl. GROoooowl._

"That doesn't sound too good," Count Bleck commented.

"Oooh… It doesn't feel too good, either…oh good Grambi!" Dimentio's eyes widened and he quickly placed his left hand over his mouth. He could feel his dinner trying to work its back out the way it went in.

"Do you need to be sick?"

Dimentio nodded as his stomach started heaving.

Count Bleck hastily teleported both of them to the bathroom where Dimentio just barely made it to the toilet.

"Thanks," he gasped when the vomiting stopped. "I don't I think I would have made it on my own."

"It's fine. Let's get you back to bed so you can sleep."

Count Bleck held Dimentio's hand and teleported them both back to Dimentio's room.

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

"Please do," Dimentio muttered, sounding exhausted.

Smiling, Count Bleck sat down on the bed and had Dimentio rest on him like he did before.

It wasn't long before the two fell asleep.

* * *

At around midnight Count Bleck woke up to hear Dimentio moaning in his sleep.

"Dimentio?" he whispered. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Hmm?" The boy opened his eyes and yawned. "What happened?"

"You were moaning and I wasn't sure if you were sleeping or not," the count explained

"Oh. I'm…sorry I've been such a bother to you…"

"Shh, you haven't been a bother to me at all."

"I…I haven't?" Dimentio, who almost felt ready to cry after the horrible day he had gone through, cheered up a little.

"Of course not. For me, it's part of my job to take care of my minions when they don't feel well. And besides; you, Mimi, O'Chunks, and Nastasia, you four are more than just my minions. You're all my friends as well."

"I…see."

"Let's go back to sleep, okay?"

Dimentio was about to nod, but instead moaned in pain.

"Dimentio?" Count Bleck sound concerned. "Are you okay? Does your stomach hurt again?"

"Y-yes." He sighed. "Oooh, I don't feel so good, count."

"Are you going to be sick again?"

"No, I don't think so. I just need to sleep. Ugh, I don't think that'll happen any time soon, though. My stomach hurts so much…"

"You poor thing." Count Bleck started rubbing Dimentio's stomach hoping it would help him sleep.

For a while he just moaned.

"Shh, just relax." Count Bleck whispered. He rubbed with his left hand and used his right arm to hug Dimentio in a comforting way. "Relax, Dimentio. Relax. Everything's going to be better in the morning."

Finally the moaning died down as Dimentio faded off to sleep.

"My belly…" he muttered before dozing off.

The count breathed a sigh of relief, glad the boy had finally fallen asleep.

After that, they both slept through the night.

* * *

"Ugh…" Count Bleck groaned as he awoke. His back was sore from falling asleep sitting up.

Dimentio, on the other hand, had slept quite comfortably.

He yawned, then sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, Dimentio. Are you feeling better?"

The jester turned around and smiled cheerfully. "Good morning, Count Bleck. Yes, my bellyache is gone and I feel much better."

"You're a bit of a morning person, aren't you? I'll leave you to get dress now. I shall see you at breakfast."

"Very well; I'll be down in five minutes."

_Growl._

Dimentio chuckled. "It's never felt so good to be hungry."

* * *

**Did the OOCness drive you crazy? ;)**

**Dimentio: *Is not pleased***

**I'm sorry! I got the idea in my head. You know how it goes; I get idea, it won't go away, I type it up, I love it, I post it. :D**

**Dimentio: That wonderful and all, BUT STOP USING ME!**

**Hmm...I'll think about it...  
Until next time, bye, guys! :)**

**~Dawn**

**PS: For those of you who have a Devaintart account and are reading this:  
If you could draw a picture of Dimentio with a stomach ache, I would love you for LIFE!  
I'm not even kidding. Now, I'm not say you _have_ to go and try to draw that, I'm just saying, if you ever have the time and want to try... ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thanks to my friend Hawk of the Cherrywood Vines for the idea for this chapter. :D  
Okay, Dim, ready to answer some reviews with me?**

**Dimentio:...**

**Aww, are you still mad me for what happened in the last chapter?**

**Dimentio: Yes!**

***Sigh***

**Hawk of the Cherrywood Vines: Yes, poor Dimentio. I'm so mean to him. ;)**

**Dimentio: Glad you found my pain funny. :P**

**Wafflegirl0304: I know, right? That's too bad.  
If you did draw that let me know how it turned out, please! ;D**

**Dimentio: You know what else is annoying? Fangirls.**

**.music156: Aw, thank you. ^^ Don't feel bad; I can't really draw, either. :P  
Here it is!**

**Dimentio: Um...I have nothing to say...**

**the evil guest: Ha ha, trust me; I'll keep being mean to him for a while longer. ;)  
But do you think he must suffer? :c**

**Dimentio: *Shoots balls of magic at you***

**SuperSockMonkey: I LOVED YOUR DRAWING! *Cough* ^^;  
Dimentio: Er... Yes, as long as Dawn is around and writing fanfiction, we're going to have to stock up on stomach meds at Castle Bleck. :P**

**You know it! XD**

**Dimentio: Oh dear...**

**Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend: Thanks. :) Yeah, sorry about that. ^^;  
Don't worry, I will. ;)**

**Dimentio: Ahahahaha! A fan!**

**Hey! I'm a fan!**

**Dimentio: But you're mean to me. :P**

**...**

**Dimentio: I'll give you a comment: Hello! ^^**

**Friend of Fawful: Glad you thought it was cute. :D**

**Dimentio: Well, since I _have _to be here... No, I was not happy with Dawn. I'm _still _not happy with Dawn.**

**ME IS A BUNNY: (First time) XD**

**Dimentio: Whatever. :P**

**(Second time): Ha ha! :D**

**Dimentio: I won't ask what's so funny.**

**(Third time) I hear ya! I'm the same way when it comes to SPM stories. :)**

**Dimentio: I have no comment.**

**Wow, a lot of reviews! Now, before we get to the story, Internet Muffins for everyone if one of you readers can find the Cave Story quote in this chapter. Good luck! ;)**

* * *

"Hey, Bowser!" Dawn called out.

She was wandering around Bowser's castle looking for the Koopa king himself.

The "slightly" obsessive fangirl had some business with him to attend to.

_Oh crud_, Bowser thought to himself, _what does _she _want?_

It had been quite a few months since her little interview story had been forced to end, so Bowser thought he had seen the last of her.

Dawn smiled. "Ah, there you are!"

Oh great, she saw him. "What do _you _want, you obsessive freak?!"

The girl's smile turned into a sad frown. "Talk about harsh!" Her eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm not a freak… Obsessive yes, but a f-freak no!"

Bowser sighed. Even he had to admit that had been a bit inconsiderate. "Alright, alright! Don't cry, Dawn; I'm sorry."

Dawn cheered up instantly. "It's okay; I'll forgive you."

"So, what _are _you doing here?"

"We have some business to take care of." She reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Bowser asked, looking confused.

Dawn cleared her throat and read:

_Bowser: Your dare is to go on a date with an ugly chic. If you don't you have to do a dance of praise around Mario for twenty-four hours._

"You remember our friend Hawkholly, don't you, Bowser?" Dawn asked with a smile. "Of course, she has a different name now… Anyway, it's been a few months since she dared you to do this, and you still haven't! But we're going to fix that tonight!"

"Just…what did you have in mind?"

"Ya see, I know this girl named Pauline. She's rather ugly. Just take her out for dinner and that will technically be a date."

Bowser sighed again. He didn't even know who this Pauline was!

But, if he didn't do this, Dawn would probably keep bugging him. It might be better to just get it over with.

"Fine! I'll take this 'ugly chic' out to dinner, but that's all!"

"Yay!" Dawn cheered. She cleared her throat. "'Cause honestly, I didn't really want you to do a dance of praise for Mario for twenty-four hours. That would get old after a while. Well, I guess I'll leave you to get ready for your date."

Dawn winked at Bowser then turned to leave.

"Wait! Where do I pick up Pauline?"

"Hmm? Oh. Just come by Peach's castle. I'll tell the guards it's okay to let you in."

Dawn left, leaving Bowser standing alone in the hall way.

"…"

Well, this might be a little fun. What if Pauline turned out to really nice, even if she was ugly. Sure, no one would take Peach's place in Bowser's heart, but still…

Wait a second.

"KAMEK! How did that crazy fangirl get in here?!"

* * *

Pauline paced around the living room in Peach's castle with a look of anger on her face.

"I don't believe this. I just _don't _believe this!" she said furiously. "I scarcely know you, Dawn, and you think you have the right to set me up for a blind date!"

Dawn only smiled. "What's wrong, Pauline? Afraid you won't like who's taking you to dinner? You don't have to worry; Bowser's not _that _bad."

The brunette woman snorted. "Ha ha. Don't think for a minute Peach hasn't told me about that beast!"

Dawn folded her arms and frowned. "Now, Polly, that's sooo uncalled for!"

Pauline glared at her. "Don't call me Polly! …where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"To hang out with my boyfriend," the fangirl said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Ha! You don't have a boyfriend! I bet you're too unattractive to find someone who will be your boyfriend!"

Dawn froze in her tracks, turned around.

"I'll admit, I was being sarcastic," she said in a low voice. "But I will _not _stand for you to me unattractive!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Pauline taunted.

"This." Dawn slapped the other girl across the face. "Heavens, that felt good!" she laughed.

It took only a few seconds for a fight to break out.

A random Toad just stood there eating popcorn, watching the two girls fight.

Sure, he _could _have stopped the brawl, but where was the fun in that? It wasn't everyday you got to watch Dawn beat the crap out of someone!

Mario walked into the room, then stopped.

"Uh…"

The fight instantly broke up.

"Uh, hey, Mario," Pauline said.

"What…what's going on in here?" Mario asked.

The random Toad, seeing the fight was over, walked away.

Dawn pointed at Pauline. "Polly was being mean to me!"

At the same time, Pauline pointed at Dawn and said, "This girl is driving me crazy!"

Mario looked at both girls and sighed. "Dawn, why don't you go to Dark Land Forest and do what ever the heck it is you do there."

"Okay! Bye!" Dawn gleefully ran out the front door.

"Don't stay out too late!" Mario called after her. Turning back to Pauline, he said, "As for you, Bowser will be here soon. Are you ready to go?"

Pauline sighed. "Yes, I guess so. I still don't why I have to do this."

"Aw, come on, Pauline. It won't be so bad. Besides, I'm going with you make sure Bowser doesn't pull anything funny."

Pauline cheered up. "R-really? You're coming with us!" This was wonderful! The perfect chance to try and get back together with Mario!

The red-clad hero didn't seem to notice Pauline's sudden enthusiasm.

Ten minute of talking later, Bowser arrived. Mario and Pauline went to front door.

Bowser looked surprised to see Mario.

"What the heck? Dawn said _nothing _about taking you, Mario!"

Mario shrugged. "I have to keep you out of trouble. My idea, not Dawn's. Anyway though, this is Pauline. Pauline, this is Bowser."

Both the Koopa and the brunette said their hellos.

_Man, what was Dawn talking about when she said Pauline was ugly? This chic's actually kinda pretty!_

"So, where are we going?" Pauline asked politely.

"Oh, uh, I know a place."

Pauline shrugged. "Alright."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mario, Bowser, and Pauline were seated at a Noodles & Company.

At this time of evening it was quiet and there were only a few other people there.

The trio had already ordered their food and they were just waiting for it to be ready.

To get some conversation going, Pauline said, "So tell me; why are we doing this blind date thing again?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"I have time; it sometimes takes a while to cook the food here."

"Well, okay then. You see, it started when Dawn was doing this interview story thing…"

Bowser began to explain about the whole interview thing and the dare.

"So Dawn just kept all of you there so random people could send in questions to ask you? That sounds awful!"

Bowser shrugged. "Well, it's over now. The story got taken down so we're all free now."

"Ah, I see." Pauline turned to Mario. "So, Mario. What have _you _been up to since the time we spoke?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Bowser asked, looking confused.

"Yep. I was his first girlfriend," Pauline said with a girlish giggle.

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago," said Mario, who had been trying to stay out of the conversation. He was there to keep Bowser from doing anything bad; that was all.

"I've really missed you, Mario. Have you…missed me?" Pauline asked hopefully.

"Well…"

Luckily, the arrival their food saved Mario from having to answer the question.

Throughout the meal, Pauline stared at Mario with an adoring look in her eyes.

Mario started to feel uncomfortable. Pauline was on a date with Bowser, not him!

"Mario, is it true you saved the Mushroom Kingdom from an evil thing called the Dark Star?" Pauline asked.

"Yeah, it happened a while ago, though…"

"Ohh! How brave of you!"

Mario turned to Bowser, hoping he would talk with Pauline so she would stop asking him questions about his adventures. Bowser was doing something on his cell phone Mario didn't even know he had.

"Bowser, what are you…are you tweeting?!"

"Yeah; I'm checking on my kids."

Mario did a sweatdrop. "And you have to be on Twitter to do that?"

"Yup."

Mario sighed.

In reality, though, Bowser wasn't _just _checking in on his kids. He was telling them about Pauline and secretly taking pictures of her to post on Twitter.

Pauline smiled at Mario in an enticing way.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Mario asked nervously.

"There's…something I want to tell you."

"W-what is it?"

"Oh, Mario. I still love you!"

Before Mario could react, Pauline leaned forward and kissed him.

Meanwhile, going a few minutes back in time at a table about twenty feet way…

Peach, and Daisy were having a girl's night out together.

"This is so great!" Daisy said ecstatically. "I can't remember the last time we had a girl's night out together."

Peach nodded. "Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it? We have to do this more often."

"We really do." Daisy started randomly looking around the restaurant. "Hey, isn't that Mario over there?"

Peach looked up from her buttered noodles. "Huh? Where?"

"Over there, with Bowser and…what the fudge? Is that Pauline?!"

Peach frowned. "I knew Dawn set up Bowser to go on a date with Pauline because of a dare, but why is Mario with them?"

"Maybe he's there so the Toads of Toad Town don't panic because Bowser's here." Daisy suggested.

"Hmm. I don't like the way Pauline's looking at him. I think I'll go over there to visit with them."

"Chill, girl! You're overreacting!"

From their table Peach saw Pauline lean over and kiss Mario. Right on the lips.

"Oh! That's it!" Fuming, Peach stood up and marched over to the other table.

"Mama Mia!" she heard Mario cry as the kiss ended.

"Mario!" She yelled. "What is going on over here?!"

Mario turned to her. "Oh, hey Peach! What...uh, what are you doing here?"

Peach folded her arms across her chest and glared. "Me and Daisy were having a girl's night out when we saw you here with Bowser and Pauline. Tell me, Mario; just who's dating who here?"

At this point Pauline spoke up. "Well, Peach, it started with me and Bowser dating, but now I think it's turning into me and _Mario _dating." She gave Peach a bright smile.

Peach was shocked. Could it be true?

"Mario! Are you _cheating on me_?!"

"What?! No way! It's not like that at all! Pauline, please don't lie. You know we're not dating each other anymore."

Daisy stood behind Peach, trying to figure out who was telling the truth. For some reason Dimentio floated next to her.

Daisy turned to him. "When did you get here?"

"Only moments ago," he answered. "I sensed an interesting fight so I came over."

"You came over? Wait, so you were already here?" Daisy asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Dawn's friend Star Kohana walked over to them.

"Hey, I thought we were eating dinner. Why are you over here now?" she asked Dimentio.

"I could sense an interesting fight between Mario and Peach, so I came to watch it happen."

Star rolled her eyes. "Why is that you can be such a jerk sometimes, but I still like you?"

Dimentio chuckled and put an arm around Star. "I guess you'll figure out in time. Let's return to our meal, shall we?"

They went back to their table.

Daisy turned her attention back to Mario and Peach and found Peach still accusing Mario of cheating on her.

"Oh, come on, Peach! I'm only here to keep Bowser from getting into trouble. You know I would never cheat on you."

"You know, Mario," Pauline said, acting as if there wasn't a fight going on. "My apartment has been lonely these days. And there always an open guest room for you."

"Pauline, just stop it!" Mario said turning to her. "What we used to have is over now, and you know it. So just stop trying to break me and Peach up, because we're never going to get back together. It's. Over."

"Mario…" Peach whispered softly. He did still love her!

Mario turned to her. "As for us, what do you say we rent a movie and go home?"

Peach nodded. "O-okay."

Holding hands, the two lovers left the restaurant.

"Aww…" Daisy wiped a tear away from her eye. "How sweet! Oh! My noodles are getting cold!" She hurried back to her table.

Sighing, Pauline turned to Bowser. "Well, that could have gone better…"

"Maybe. Wanna come back to my castle and meet my kids?"

"Eh, why not?"

They also left.

At a different table, Star giggled. "Well, I guess Bowser finally got that dare out of the way."

"Oh? What dare?" Dimentio asked.

"It's a long story."

Dimentio smiled. "I'm listening. I have all night."

Star smiled back. "Well, it goes like this…"

* * *

**The Mushroom Kingdom has Noodles & Company and Twitter it seems...**

**Dimentio: Why I on a date with Star?! O_o**

**I had to get you in the chapter _somehow_!**

**Dimentio: That would bring me to why the heck am I-one way or another-in every chapter so for?**

**Um, it's becoming a running gag?**

**Dimentio: *Sigh***

**I have to give credit to Hawk of the Cherrywood Vines for the idea of Mario going on the date with Bowser and Pauline, Peach thinking Mario was cheating on her, and Bowser Tweeting when Mario needed him to talk to Pauline.**

**Also! For those of you who remember Interviewing the Cast of Bowser's Inside Story, I'm sure you remember that dare. ;) And I has good news! ITCOBIS is coming back! I've put all nine chapter up on my Devian Art account. The link is on my profile.  
I'm ready to take in questions again and hopefully things will get back to normal soon! :D**

**This has been a _really _long AN. XP**

**~Dawn**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is so short! DX**

**Credit to Hawk of the Cherrywood Vines for the main idea of this chapter. Isn't she a great friend, giving me ideas like this? :)**

**Answering reviews with me today is...Pauline! (Boooooo!)**

**Pauline: I heard that, Dawn!**

**:P**

**Hawk of the Cherrywood Vines: Glad you enjoy it! Hope you like this one, too. ^^**

**Pauline: Oh, so it was _your _idea that I go on a date with Bowser?!**

**No, that was my idea. Her idea was Bowser dating an ugly chic. And you, my friend, are an ugly chic.**

**Pauline: *Angry face***

***Awesome face***

**Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend: Thank you! ^^  
Ha ha, I will do that ASAP! XD Thanks again! :)**

**Pauline: Just what are you laughing at?**

**The story, you ding-dong. :P That's it; I'm never having Pauline answer reviews with me again!**

**Pauline: Well I'm never going to be in one of your stories ever again!**

**God, I hope not!**

**Wafflegirl0304: Can't I _ever _really liked her. =/  
I got your PM. Tee hee! X3 Here's a new one-shot! lol**

**Pauline: Why are we talking about Dimentio being sick? *Goes back and reads AN for chapter four*  
Oh, Dawn. You're such an evil fangirl! :o**

***Takes a bow* Thanks for noticing.**

**mooimafish: I'm glad. ^^**

**Friend of Fawful: Ha ha! XD**

**Pauline: Dawn! That isn't funny! That hurts my feeling. :'(**

**I'm glad you enjoy my little gag. ;) It started by complete accident.**

**the evil guest: *Protects him* First of all, I'm not a dude. :P**

**Pauline: *Rolls on floor laughing at me being called dude***

**Second of all, CAN'T PEOPLE CHANGE?! DX**

* * *

"I'm bored," Dimentio randomly said one day to Star.

"Me, too." Star sighed.

"What do you want to do?"

Star thought for a minute for before saying, "I'd like to see my friend Toadette again. It's been a week since we last spoke!"

"Dimentio nodded. "Very well; you go visit your friend, and I shall…attend to my own business. Meet me in Dark Land Forest when you're done, okay?"

Before Star could ask why, the jester teleported away.

"Whatever."

Star went to Toad Town and knocked the door to Toadette's house.

"Toadette! Are you home?" she called.

"Coming," a sweet little voice answered.

A moment later the door opened showing Toadette with a smile on her face.

"Hiya, Star! What's up?"

"Nothing, just visiting. How are you, Toadette? We haven't seen each other in a week!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been, uh, a little busy. Please, come in."

Star went inside and Toad led her to the living room where Toad was waiting for them.

Not _a _Toad, but _the _Toad. You know; the Toad whose name is Toad. You get the point I'm sure.

"Hey, Star!" Toad said in his high pitched little voice.

"Hi, Toad! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Star asked.

Toad shook his little head. "Not at all! Me and Toadette were just talking together, that's all."

"We were thinking about taking a walk," Toadette added. "We just ate lunch and we're super full now!"

Star smiled. "I see. You two like hanging together, huh?"

"Yup." Toadette giggled. "After all, we _are _dating each other."

"You…you two are _dating_? As in, like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Toad and Toadette nodded. Star looked disturbed.

"What's wrong, Star?" Toad asked, looking worried. "Are you okay?"  
"Aren't you two…brother and sister?" Star asked slowly.

"Of course we aren't!" Toadette said. "Why would we be dating then?"

Star shook her head. "No, you two are bro and sis, trust me. It even says so in the guide for Mario Kart Wii. That is just…wow."

Toad and Toadette stared at each other in shock.

"Oh my gosh! And what we did last night…"

Now Star looked horrified. "Oh dear Grambi…you didn't…"

Toad knew what she was thinking. "Oh Grambi no! We just…kissed a little. I can't believe Nintendo never told us we're brother and sister!"

"_I_ can't believe we dated for a whole week when we're related!" Toadette cried.

Star decided it would be best to leave for now and let the two siblings work out their "problems" together.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here!" Star called out. She had gone to Dark Land Forest like Dimentio asked her to, but she couldn't find him.

"Grambi dang it, where are you, Dimentio?!"

"Oh hush now," the jester said, appearing out of nowhere. "There's no need to yell."

Star sighed. "I've been looking for you for ten minutes now! What are we doing here, though?"

"You'll see in a minute. Come; let's a walk a little."

Curious, Star followed Dimentio, wondering what was going to happen.

"I love autumn," she said a content sigh. "The colors of the leaves, the cold freshness in the air that says winter's on its way…"

"Hmm…" Dimentio nodded to show he was listening, but said nothing else.

Star stopped and turned to him. "Come on; tell me why we're here already."

Without a word, Dimentio turned to face her with a smile on his mask.

Not an eerie smile, either; a friendly one. Star couldn't help but smile back.

Before she realized what was happening, Dimentio leaned forward and kissed her.

"Happy Sweetest Day, Star," he whispered before teleporting away.

The girl just stood there, shocked.

"Whoa…"

* * *

**Again; credit to H.O.T.C.V. for the idea of Toad and Toadette dating then being told they're brother and sister. XD**

**This chapter was writen specially for today.  
Happy Sweetest Day, everyone! ^^**

**~Dawn**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it's been so long I've updated anything! DX  
Answering reviews with me today is Toad!**

**Hawk of the Cherrywood Vines: I guess there is. :P  
I'm glad you came back to live. :) lol**

**Toad: You think it's funny that I made out with my sister and didn't know she was my sister?!**

**Whoa, calm down, Toad. **

**ME IS A BUNNY: Sadly they are. :c**

**Toad: DX**

**Wafflegirl0304: I guess so. I think it's kind of random. =/  
Thanks. :) Yeah, me, too. :(**

**Toad: WHY NINTENDO?!**

**dragon19kyoshi: lol**

**Toad: I have nothing to say except that's a random idea. But then again, Dawn's alway having random ideas. :P**

**Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend: They are. I Googled it.  
Uh oh. Dimentio! Your girlfriend's mad at you! *Awesome face* (I love doing that. XD)**

**Dimentio: I don't have a girlfriend! DX**

**Ya do now! ;D**

**Dimentio: Dear Grambi, save me. =/**

**Friend of Fawful: They didn't know because Nintendo didn't want to tell them. XP  
lol, yay for sugar! And also...YAY FOR CAPS LOCK!**

**Ha ha; last month I was playing Bowser's Inside Story and my brother was watching me.  
Eveytime some said something in all caps, I would say "Yay for caps lock!" XD**

**nintendgal101: Ha ha, interesting.**

**The idea for this chapter and Kyler belong to daisyisawesome. Dawn and the store Coco Fashion belong to me and everything and everyone else belong to Nintendo. :)**

* * *

Dawn, Mimi, and Daisy were standing on Dawn's balcony at Peach's castle.

"Daisy, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked. "You _know _I don't like you coming into my room, and you kind of have to do that to get out here."

"Well, the door wasn't locked. And I'm bored."

"Great. Go do something then. Bye!" Dawn started to push Daisy back into her room and out the door.

"Stop it, Dawn! I just came to ask if you want to go to Coconut Mall with me!"

"I'll pass," Dawn said. At the same time Mimi said, "Ohhh! Sounds like fun! I've never been to Coconut Mall."

Daisy smiled. "Sorry, Dawn. Looks like I'm kidnapping your friend. Wanna come now?"

"Fine! But I am _not _doing any clothes shopping, got it?"

Mimi shook her head. "You really should work on your fashion skills, Dawn. I mean, you're already beautiful, but with the right clothes you would look stunning!"

Dawn blushed slightly and smiled. "Thanks, Mimi, but fashion just isn't my thing."

"Come on, you two!" Daisy said. "Let's go already!"

"We're coming!" Mimi laughed. To Dawn she said, "I know you and Daisy don't get along, but the three of us will have fun this afternoon. You'll see."

_Two hours later…_

Dawn sighed loudly for the fifth time since she and Mimi had sat down on a bench outside of a clothes store.

"You know, she's been in that store for about an hour now," Dawn said. "Is this _really _what clothes shopping is like?"

Mimi shrugged. "Not for me. If I had known she would take this long I wouldn't have let her stop here. Sorry, Dawn."

"It's fine."

Just then Dawn noticed a brown haired boy she had never seen before walking around.

He looked like he was looking for someone or something.

"Hey! You need some help?" Dawn called out to him.

He turned to her then walked over to the bench.

"Need some help?" Dawn asked again. The boy had blue, intelligent looking eyes, and looked to be around Dawn's age.  
"I heard Princess Daisy is here," he said. "Is it true? Is she here?!"

"Whoa! Calm down…what's your name?"

"Kyler," he said.

"Kyler; got it. Anyway, yeah, it's true. She in that store right behind you."

Kyler turned around and made a face. The store, which was called Coco Fashion, was popular among girls.

Boys: not so much.

"Eww…I'm not going in _there_!"

"Why are you looking for Daisy?" Mimi asked.

"'Cause, there's a bunch of Daisy fanboys out there—"He pointed to the nearest next—"who want the chance to swarm her. It's my job to lure her out there."

Dawn grinned. "That's sound like fun. I would love to see Daisy get attack by fanboys! Mimi, promise you won't tell her!"

Mimi giggled. "Okay, okay. I guess we'll help 'lure' her out then."

"Cool! Thanks, you guys!" Kyler said. "She probably wouldn't trust a stranger, anyway."

"Does anyone have a video camera?" Dawn asked, looking excited.

"No, but I know someone with a camera phone." Mimi pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed a number. "Hey, you've _got _to come to Coconut Mall! …I don't care if you're busy; something really funny is gonna happen!"

Mimi's eyes widened in a look of shock, making Dawn wonder what the person on the other end of the line had said.

"Did you just say you were about to _kiss _Mr. L?! …huh? Oh, you were about _kill _Mr. L." Mimi looked and sound relieved. "Okay then. Thank Grambi I misheard you! What did he do that you have to kill him for? …aww, that's not very nice; but is that really a good reason to kill him? …yeah, I know, I know. Getting back on topic: Princess Daisy is going to be attacked by a bunch of fanboys in a few minutes." Mimi listened to what the other person said then laughed. "I know, right? It'll be pretty funny. So get your butt down here and bring your camera phone! Okay? Okay. …yeah, bye."

Mimi hung up and Dawn shook her head. "I don't even want to know what that was about."

Daisy walked out of Coco Fashion with a bag full of new clothes.

"Sorry it took so long," she said. "There's all sorts of cute things in there! Oh, hey! Who's this?"

Dawn smiled. "This is Kyler. Kyler, here's Princess Daisy."

"HI DAISY!" Kyler said, a little louder than he really needed to.

Daisy looked startled. "Um, hello…"

"Kyler was just telling us there's a few fanboys outside of the mall just dying to meet you, Daisy," Mimi said, smiling sweetly.

"R-really?" Daisy looked pleased. "Fans for _me_? Let's go see them!"

The flower princess failed to notice Dawn grinning evilly.

_Perfect._

"This way, girls!" Kyler said running ahead to the exit.

Daisy looked shocked when the four of them went out the automatic doors of Coconut Mall.

Standing the parking lot, were hundreds of fanboys who turned to her the moment she exited the mall.

"DAISY!" they all cried at the same time.

Dawn, Mimi, and Kyler stepped aside as all the fanboys came charging forward.

"SWEET MOTHER OF GRAMBI!" Daisy screamed as she was glomped by at least five boys at the same time.

Dawn and Mimi burst out laughing. Kyler just stood there, looking pleased.

Floating above all the chaos, Dimentio was recording the whole thing on his phone.

"Well, Mimi was right; this _is _funny! Wouldn't you agree, Mr. L?"

Trapped in an orange see-through box, Mr. L folded his arms and looked upset.

"Oh, come on! Let me outta here! I said I was sorry!"

"I'm not finished with you, L."

Mr. L sighed and shook his head. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. You know I didn't mean to scare you and make you drop your sandwich. You could have just made a new one."

Dimentio made a growling noise. "But we were out of peanut butter!"

"Then why in the Underwhere didn't you just make a different kind of sandwich?!" Mr. L asked, clearly getting exasperated.

The jester turned to him and gave him an evil death glare that would made even Jaydes flinch.

Mr. L gulped. "So, uh…c-could you let out of this box now?" he asked in a quite voice.

"You want out of the box?" Dimentio asked coolly. "Very well." He snapped his fingers and made the box disappear.

"That wasn't I meant!" Mr. L screamed as he fell towards the ground.

Fortunately for him, the hundreds of fanboys broke his fall.

_Un_fortunately for him, the fanboys didn't care about him, so eventually he fell to the ground anyway then was trampled by fanboys who didn't give a crap about him being there.

"This is going on the Internet," Dimentio chuckled.

"Think we should save them now?" Dawn asked Mimi a while later.

"Well…I guess so. It _has _been four hours now since they started attacking Daisy."

"Okay everyone, time to go!" Kyler yelled.

The fanboys didn't listen. It wasn't everyday they got a chance like this to glomp Daisy!

"Hey! Daisy needs a break so she'll be ready for next time," Dawn added.

This time the boys stopped what they were doing and listened. It was true; if they wanted to see the flower princess out and about again, she would have to get a chance to rest a little.

So, grudgingly, the fanboys all went to their homes.

Daisy glared at Dawn and Kyler, but said nothing.

"Well, I better go now. Bye, Daisy! Hope you didn't get hurt too badly!" Kyler ran away before Daisy could try to hurt him.

"He was pretty fun," Dawn commented. "I wonder if I'll ever meet him again…"

Mimi hurried over to help Mr. L stand up. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go home now."

"I should go, too. Oh. And by the way, Daisy; you getting attacked by those fanboys will probably find its way to the Internet." Dawn ran away laughing.

Daisy looked horrified. "Oh, freaking shrooms!" she cried. "Now the all of the worlds will see me being assaulted by fanboys! My life is ruined!"

The next day, the video Princess Daisy Get Attacked By Fanboys For Fifteen Minutes was brought to life.

In less then a week it had over nine thousand views.

* * *

**daisyisawesome, sorry if this wasn't what you expected. :c  
****I was feeling very random.**

**~Dawn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my stories too much lately!**

**I've been having some really bad writer's block. Xp  
**

**Daisy: Ahem!  
**

**Oh right, answering reviews with me today is Daisy. :p  
**

**Daisy: Hi I'm Daisy! :D  
**

**Yeah yeah, we all know who you are.  
**

**Daisy: Rude. :(  
**

**daisyisawesome: Yay! I'm glad you liked it. :)  
**

**Daisy: If you think I'm _so _awesome, why would tell Dawn to do a one-shot with me getting attack by fanboys? DX  
**

**Waffelgirl0304: Ha ha, random and funny stuff just comes naturally to me. ;)  
**

**Daisy: Yes, I'm _sure _it does. :p  
**

***Glares* What's that supposed to mean?  
**

**Daisy: If that was so, you wouldn't be having trouble with writer's block, now would you? ;)  
**

**I didn't say it _always _comes naturally! DX  
**

**Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend: I've been told it was mostly just some kissing, but yeah, still... O_o  
Heh heh, I guess not. Yeah, poor Daisy. :p  
**

**Daisy: Yay! Someone who feels bad for me! :D  
**

**Daisy, that just sounds selfish. =/  
**

**Daisy: Well, so far I've just been laughed at! D'X  
**

**... :c  
Dimentio! Your girlfriend isn't mad at you anymore! :)  
**

**Dimentio: I still don't have a girlfriend!  
**

**Yes you do!  
**

**Dimentio: She's not my girlfriend! T_T  
**

**Ha ha, you keep saying that... ;D  
**

**the evil guest: Maybe he didn't want to?  
**

**Dimentio: I didn't have enough coins to get more peanut butter, okay?  
I'm getting very tired of this guy. -.-  
**

**Daisy: You're so going to die for putting that video of me on the Internet! :K**

**Dimentio: O.O *Runs away*  
**

**Friend of Fawful: Ha ha! I think the part with Mimi being her phone was my favorite part of that chapter. XD  
**

**Daisy: I heard that I missed a...slight misunderstand between Mimi and Dimentio. =/  
**

**Yeah, it was great. XD  
**

**ME IS A PIKACHU: ...I guess you found that chapter really funny. XD  
**

**Thanks to The Chortling Mermaid for helping me out a little with this chapter. :)  
**

**I don't own the song Concrete Angel.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn and Mimi were in Mimi's room at Castle Bleck lying on the floor.

Dawn sighed.

Mimi sighed.

They were both bored.

"What should we do?" Mimi asked.

Dawn thought for a while. "Hmm… We could watch music videos for sad songs and cry our eyes out."

"…"

"What?"

"Um…" Mimi looked a little…puzzled. "Why would we do that?"

Dawn shrugged. "I dunno; because it feels good to cry once in a while?

"Okay then…"

"It's true!" Dawn insisted. "Just last week I watched the music video for Concrete Angel and let me tell ya, I cried pretty hard!" Dawn paused a moment before saying, "It's felt good."

Mimi tilted her head slightly. "I've never heard of that song…"

"What?!" The young fangirl looked shocked. "You've never heard of Concrete Angel by Martina McBride? It's such an amazing song."

"What's it about?"

"It's so sad… Here, let me show you." Dawn pulled her laptop out of Hammer Space and turned it on.

"Wait, I have an idea! If it's as sad as you say it is, let's show it to Mr. L and see if we can make him cry, too!"

Dawn laughed softly. "That's would be interesting. Okay, let's try it."

The two girls went down the hall to Mr. L's room and found him sitting at his desk, writing something in a notebook.

"Hi, L!" Mimi said loudly, causing the man to jump.

He closed the notebook then turned around to glare at Mimi.

"What? I'm busy working on something."

Mimi smiled. "We want to show you something quick. Right, Dawn?"

"Yep. There's a song we want you to listen to."

Mr. L sighed and cleared a space on his desk for Dawn's laptop. "Fine, but if it's a Rickroll, I reserve the right to hit both of you."

"It's not a Rickroll," Dawn promised. She put the video in full screen and hit play.

The video started with a young girl leaving her home.

Mr. L didn't find it that interesting, but watched anyway.

The video continued and showed the girl walking to school. The song being sung was rather beautiful.

The scene changed to a classroom with a teacher walking down a row between the seats.

When she got to the girl's seat, she stopped and looked down.

The camera also looked down, showing dark bruises on the girl's right arm. It looked as if someone had been grabbing her arm too tightly.

Mimi gasped quietly.

Mr. L, without looking away from the computer screen, asked, "Dawn…what is this song about…?"

"…child abuse." He didn't have to look at her to know she had tears in her eyes and probably on her face, too.

Sometimes, it didn't take much to get her going.

The video went on.

The three watched the rest of it in silence, except for the sounds of Dawn trying no to cry.

By the time the song was over, Mimi had started crying and Dawn had to wipe her eyes so she could see clearly.

Mr. L just sat there, unable to say anything. He felt tears form in his eyes, then fall onto his mask.

Dawn cleared her throat and said, "I have to go." She put her laptop back into Hammer Space and stood up.

Mimi wiped her face with tissue and stood up as well.

"I'll help you get out quickly before anyone asks why you're crying."

The brown haired girl smiled through her tears. "Thanks, Mimi."

The started for the door; but before they could leave, Mr. L finally found his voice and asked, "Why did you make me watch that?"

Dawn turned to face him. "Because, we wanted to see if it would make you cry."

With that, they went downstairs.

The Green Thunder listened to them walk away. The parts of his mask that were right under his eyes were becoming damp with tears.

He looked down at his lap and whispered, "Good Grambi… I never realized there are people out there who would hurt _children _for no reason…"

He folded his arms on his desk then rested his forehead on his arms and continued to cry.

It was so sad to think about; everyday, children out there were being hurt by their own parents.

* * *

**T_T**

**It _does _feel good to cry every now and then.  
**

**But seriously, if you know a child who's being abused, don't just stand by while it happens; you _need _to get someone who can help them!  
**

**So please, if you know someone at your school (If you even go to school) who's being abused be his/her parents, tell a teacher or _someone _who can help.  
**

**If you don't, me and Mr. L will hunt you down and make you the music videos for Concrete Angel and Alysia Lies until you start to cry and understand how wrong child abuse is. :c  
**

**~Dawn**


	9. Chapter 9

**EpicallyAwesome1601 gave me the idea for this in a way. ;)**

**I promised you I would I do this! ^.^  
**

**Answering reviews with me tonight is Mimi and Mr. L!  
**

**Dimentio: *Is drinking something* And me.  
**

**Mr. L: Why are you here? And...what are you drinking? ._.  
**

**Dimentio: You don't need to know.  
**

**Great, just we need; a drunk Dimentio!  
**

**Mimi: Ha ha ha! XD  
**

**Mr. L: Er...moving on...  
**

**ME IS A PIKACHU: :c**

**Mr. L: Yeah, child abuse...just isn't right.  
**

**Mimi: Agreed.  
**

**Wafflegirl0304: Here's an even better question: Why would you hurt _anyone_? Hurting people solves NOTHING!**

**Mr. L: :')  
**

**Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend: Ohhh, what's that movie about? Yes, it does stink. :(  
**

**Dimentio: Finally! :p  
**

**Mimi: Why does your arm hurt? Dimentio! What did you do to her?  
**

**Dimentio: I did nothing!  
**

**Mimi: _Sure_...  
**

**The Chortling Mermaid: Yes, yes, yes! Thanks, I'm glad you think so. :)  
**

**Mimi: And think about the fact the children most likely didn't do anything to deserve that kind of life! :(  
**

**Daisy Is My Fake Wife LOL: Ah, lovely pen name. XD  
**

**Mr. L: Oh, you did, huh? Did you cry, too?  
**

**Dimentio: *Finishes reading last chapter* Aww, Dawn made you cry, L! XD  
**

**Mr. L: *Drags Dimentio out of AN and makes him watch the music video for Concrete Angel*  
**

**Mimi: Okay then... =/  
**

**Owen96: Um...  
**

**Mimi: What part of the chapter did you find funny?!  
**

**Yeah... it wasn't made to funny at all...  
**

**Moving on to story now! :)**

* * *

Dawn sat quietly at a table, watching other people dancing, and talking and laughing with other people.

It was clear: Peach's New Years Eve party was a big hit.

She smiled at Star when she sat down next to her.

"Hey, here you are!" Star said. "Man, there are a lot of people here, huh?"

"Of course. When Princess Peach throws a party, there's always a ton of people showing up. Um, what time is it, Star?"

Star checked her watch. "About ten minutes to midnight, why?"

"Shoot!" Dawn stood up. "I have to go."

"Wait, where you going?" Then Star's face lit up. "Ohhh! I get it. Are you gonna do the thing I told to do?"

Dawn blushed slightly and smiled shyly. "Yes, I'm going to do it."

"Go get him, girl!" Star laughed. "Oh, and in case you didn't know, Rosalina's here. You should say hello to her before you go."

"Rosalina's here?! Oh man, I wish I knew that." Dawn sighed. "I never get to her that often…"

"Aww, it's okay. That's why I told you."

After biding her friend good bye and a happy new year, Dawn went in search of Rosalina.

She found her at the main door, ready to leave.

"Rosalina!" She yelled.

Rosalina smiled. "Dawn! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Same here! You leaving already?"

Rosalina nodded. "I want to be with the Lumas when 2013 comes, but I thought it'd be nice to visit with Peach, Mario, Luigi, and all their friends."

"Ah. Well, I was about leave, too. I, uh, want to be someone when midnight comes."

"Oh? A boyfriend?" Rosalina teased.

Dawn blushed deeply. "Not yet."

"Ha ha, I see. Well, good luck then."

"Tee hee, thanks."

The two said good bye and Dawn went to Dark Land Forest.

* * *

Light, fluffy snow fell, making Dawn smile. The snow in the moon's light looked so pretty.

When she got to the clearing in the forest, she checked her watch and saw there were only two minutes left in the year.

She only had two minutes to prepare herself for what she going to do…

"Good Grambi…" she sighed as she leaned against a tree.

"You okay?"

Dawn yelped in surprise but quickly relaxed when she saw who had spoken.

"Did I scare you?" Midbus asked, looking amused.

"N-no," Dawn lied.

"Oh really?"

"Fine! You might have startled me a little…"

"I thought so."

The two sat down together under a tree.

It seemed every day they became more and more comfortable with each other. Their friendship was something nobody else understood, but nevertheless, it was special.

Dawn glanced at her watch again. "Hey, it's midnight. It's officially 2013."

"I guess we survived 2012 then, huh?"

"Yup. The worlds didn't go boom," Dawn giggled. She quickly stopped and stood up.

Midbus could sense she was starting to feel uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing. So…um, do you know what some people do at midnight on New Years Eve?"

"No, what?"

It was time. "They do this."

Dawn moved in closer and gently kissed her friend on top of his nose.

"I…I love you," she whispered nervously.

For the next few moments, all was quiet expect for the fireworks in Toad Town and their breathing.

Dawn held her breath. Was she trying to push things along too quickly?

Midbus was _clearly _startled. Finally, he whispered back, "Dawn…I love you, too."

* * *

**See, ****EpicallyAwesome1601? I _told _you I would do a fluffy one-shot with Dawn and Midbus! X3  
**

**Hope you liked it. :)  
**

**Mr. L: I'm back!  
**

**Where's Dim?  
**

**Mario: *Randomly jumps in* Where's the princess? *Leaves*  
**

**Mimi: *Facepalm*  
**

**Mr. L: Crying his eye out. ;)  
**

**Heh heh, nice one.  
**

**Mr. L: One more thing before we end the AN: Me and Dim saw the little story you wrote for Stomach Ache Cafe.  
We hate you, Dawn.  
**

**^^;  
**

**Mimi: I'm afraid to ask...  
**

**Mr. L :Yeah, you don't want to know...  
**

**Uh... Happy New Years, everybody! :D  
**

Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend


	10. Chapter 10

**What's this? It's a Saturday I'm at my mom's house and I'm updating a story?  
****What's going on?! :o  
**

**I can answer that: we have wifi now! :D  
I can finally update more often! ...when I don't writer's block, anyway. ^^;  
**

**Now, let's answer reviews!  
**

**Midbus: *Looks around* What _is _this place?  
**

**Welcome to the wonderful world of Author Notes.  
**

**Midbus: ...cool.  
**

**Yeah, this place is fun. Just about anything could happen here...  
**

**The Chortling Mermaid: It was gonna happen _sometime_. ;D  
**

**Midbus: That's because your mind works in weird ways.  
**

**You don't know the half of it...  
**

**Midbus: Oh boy... O_o  
**

**Ha ha, yeah.  
**

**ME IS A PIKACHU: Here in Random Dawn 14 territory, we love fluffy stuff! X3  
**

**Midbus: Well, that sure explains a lot!  
**

**Daisy Is My Fake Wife LOL: Ah, I see. Thanks. :)  
Ha ha, okay. I'll read it after I post this chapter. **

**Midbus: Time to break out the warning labels!  
**

**Yes it is. ^^;  
**

**Mr. L: Upload this and I'll kill you, Dawn. I'm not kidding!  
**

**Oh crap, he found me! :o  
**

**Midbus: *Punches Mr. L out of AN*  
**

**Thank you! ^^  
Anyway...  
**

**Warning: I pulled an all-nighter last week and wrote this at around 2:40am. I was _super _tired so Mr. and Dimentio are _crazy _OOC. This chapter is as bad, if not _worse_, than chapter four. =/  
I almost didn't want put this here, but decided, what the heck.  
**

**Like I said, I was really tired when I wrote this, so please don't judge me too harshly.  
Thank you. ^^;**

* * *

Dimentio and Mr. L were in the training room of Castle Bleck, having a friendly fight for the fun of it.

They had been at it for a while now, neither one seeming to tire.

"This is pretty fun," Mr. L said. "We should do it more often."

"I agree." Dimentio threw a sphere of magic at Mr. L, but The Green Thunder moved out of the way and the attack hit Brobot instead.

The attack hadn't been _that _strong, but it hit in an area that was rather weak, so it did quite a bit of damage.

"Brobot!" Mr. L cried as he hurried over to his robot "brother".

"Why is Brobot even in here?" Dimentio asked with a sigh. Mr. L didn't bother to answer.

"Oh man! Dimentio! Do you have any idea how long it'll take to fix this?"

"You shouldn't have moved," Dimentio said with a shrug. "Besides, you're good robots; he'll be fine in no time, I'm sure."

Mr. L turned to glare at him.

"Think again. I'll be lucky to have him fixed within a month!"

Dimentio looked surprised. Mr. L sounded pretty upset. "Look, L, I'm sorry about what about happened. But you don't have to be so angry with me."

Mr. L just waved his hand toward the door. "Whatever, just get out of here. Thanks to you, I now have weeks of work to get done."

Feeling sad and having nothing else to do, Dimentio went up stairs.

* * *

For the next few days, no matter what Dimentio tried, Mr. L wouldn't talk to him.

He felt lonely; Mr. L was his best friend in Castle Bleck.

Count Bleck noticed the jester's lack cheeriness and tried find out what was going on.

"Are you okay, Dimentio?" he gently asked, three days after Dimentio had damaged Brobot.

"I'm fine," Dimentio answered, trying and failing to hide his sadness.

"Alright… I couldn't help but notice you and Mr. L haven't been hanging out together as much for the past few days. Is something going on between you two?"

Dimentio only sighed and walked—not floated—away.

This worried the count; Dimentio almost _never _walked unless something was wrong.

Some time later in the day, he found Mr. L in his room, taking a break from Brobot's repairs.

"Mr. L, me, Timpani, Nastasia, and O'Chunks are all going to go out tonight. Since you're the oldest, I'm putting you in charge of Mimi and Dimentio, okay?"

Mr. L looked up from the notebook he was writing in and shrugged.

"Okay, I don't mind."

"Wonderful. Thank you, Mr. L." Count Bleck turned to leave, then another thought crossed his mind. "Oh, and have you seen Dimentio lately by any chance?"

"Nope, not since we ate lunch."

Count Bleck started to worry again; he hadn't seen or heard from Dimentio since he had asked him if he was okay.

But what _also _worried him was the slight tone of anger in Mr. L that came around when the subject turned to Dimentio.

Not wanting to upset Mr. L anymore, he left the room.

* * *

A few hours past by, and Mimi and Mr. L ate a quiet dinner together.

"I wonder where Dimmy is," Mimi said, looking a little anxious.

"I'm sure he's fine," Mr. L said quickly as cleared away the dishes. He didn't want Mimi to worry.

As the evening went on, Dimentio still didn't come home.

At eight O'clock, Mimi went to bed and Mr. L sat on a couch and waited.

Even thought he was still mad, he couldn't help but worry.

It wasn't like Dimentio to stay out for long without letting anyone know where he was.

Finally at eight-thirty, the doors opened and in came Dimentio, looking a bit weary.

"Hey, where've you been all evening?"

The young jester gently sat down next to Mr. L and simply said, "I was with Dawn."

"Okay then. …well, good night."

Mr. L stood up and started to go upstairs, but stopped when he heard a low rumbling sound

He turned around in time to see Dimentio rub his stomach, quietly hushing it.

"Ya okay?" he asked.

Dimentio didn't answer him; he just looked down.

Mr. L frowned as he sat back down. "Dim? What's wrong; don't you feel good?"

The boy shook his head and continued to rub his stomach. "No, I _don't _feel good."

The Green Thunder sighed. "Hey, if this has to do with Brobot, forget about it. I know you didn't mean to damage him that much, and I guess I was a bit too harsh on you. I'm sorry, Dim."

"It…it's okay. But…this doesn't have anything to do with Brobot."

"Then…what's wrong?"

Dimentio looked at Mr. L for a few moments with sad eyes, then with a heavy sigh, he leaded back and lifted his shirt up to just below his chest, an action that showed Mr. L his once flat stomach was now quite swollen.

Mr. L just stared, unsure of what to say.

"As you can probably tell," Dimentio said, both looking and sounding a bit ashamed, "I don't feel so good right now…"

With out a word, Mr. L reached out and gently placed his hand on Dimentio's overstuffed belly.

He could feel how bloated it really was.

Finding his tongue, he said softly, "Dim…W-what happened? Why would you eat so much…?"

"It's kind of a long story…"

Mr. L moved closer to his friend. "So tell me the shortened version."

Dimentio took a deep breath. "Well…like I said, I was with Dawn. We decided to have dinner together, and…I don't know. We were talking a lot and I didn't realize how much I was eating. Next thing I know, my belly's full with ramen noodles, most of a cake, and Grambi knows how much soda."

Mr. L look concerned; he knew Dimentio's stomach didn't do well when it was overloaded with sweet things.

Still slowly rubbing his exposed stomach, Dimentio muttered, "I, ah, seem to have a bit of a tummy ache…"

Although he felt bad for his friend, Mr. L cracked a smile. "I can't believe you really just said that."

"Heh heh, me neither. Ohhh… But it's just you and me down here, so I'm not too embarrassed."

"I guess I should take care of you now, huh?"

The jester managed a small smile. "It would _so _nice if you could make my tummy stop hurting, L."

Mr. L shook his head and smirked. "Okay, you did it on purpose that time."

His reply was a quiet giggle. "Yes; yes I did."

"What are you, five?"

"That's right." Dimentio stretched out on the couch and laid his head on Mr. L's lap. "Tonight, I am a five year old with a _horrible _tummy ache." He looked up with puppy dog eyes and said in a child-like voice, "And, I need my mommy to make my tummy feel better."

Mr. L was having a hard time trying not to laughing. Even though he didn't feel well, Dimentio sure knew how make-up an interesting role-play.

He stood up and tried pick up Dimentio.

"Ugh, you're heavy. _How much_ did you say you ate?"

"More then I should have," Dimentio chuckled.

Mr. L managed to carry Dimentio up the stairs and into his room where he carefully set him down on his bed.

"Well, now that you're in bed, I should start 'taking care' of you," Mr. L said.

He crawled into the bed next to Dimentio, put one arm around him in a sort of half hug, and used his other hand to pull his shirt up again, letting his belly be free.

With his free hand, Mr. L soothingly rubbed Dimentio bloated, aching stomach.

Dimentio's moans of pain were replaced with little sighs of contentment.

Within ten more minutes his eyes were closing and he couldn't stay awake any longer.

"How am I doing?" Mr. L asked in a whisper.

"You're doing fine," Dimentio yawned. "…L?"

"Yeah?"  
"Let's not get mad at each other anymore, okay? I need you, L; for the next time I have an upset tummy."

"Oh, is that all I'm here for?" The Green Thunder teased.

"Ha ha, of course not. You…yawn…you're my best friend."

With those touching words, Dimentio drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

In the dark Mr. L smiled. "Don't worry, Dim; I'll always be here for you."

He continued to rub his friend's belly and snuggled him closer.

He planed to stay like that all night. And he didn't care _who _might see them!

* * *

**Yeah...**

**Midbus: ...um... ._.  
**

**I don't even know...  
**

**Dimentio: *Is headdesking*  
**

**Heh heh, sorry. ^^;  
I warned you was tired...  
**

**Dimentio and Mr. L: *Evil glares*  
**

**Uh, happy New Year once again everyone...  
**

**~Dawn**


	11. Chapter 11

***Sigh***

**Star: Aww, what's wrong, Dawn? :(**

**I feel guilty for not updating any stories in a long time.**

**Star: Don't worry about it; everybody get writer's block. :)**

**I guess. But it's been so long I almost forgot to bold this. *Facepalm***

**Star: Uh, didn't you upload a one-shot just last week? =/**

**Oh, right... I must be tired then. ^^; It's almost... Holy crap, it's almost 1AM. O_o  
**

**Star: Yeah... Anyway, I'm here to answer reviews with Dawn because Dimentio and Mr. L are still ticked off at her. :p**

**Heh heh, it's true. **

**ME IS A PIKACHU: XD  
**

**Star: Head-desking is so painful, though. What's wrong with just a plain old faceplam? =/**

**Wafflegirl0304: Glad you liked it. :)  
**

**Star: It was cute, wasn't it? :3**

**Dimentia123: Sorry this isn't soon! D:  
**

**Star: Yay for "bromance"! X3**

**Luigisgirlfriend: Oh, boy; long review. ^_^ It's okay, I don't care. :)  
Ha ha ha, glad you liked it. :D  
**

**Star: Hey! Who shot her?! That's not cool! D:  
Ahem, anywho... Wow, Dawn. You apparently make people awesome. **

**:D  
I'm glad you think it's cute, too. ;D**

**Star: Of course she'll keep torturing them. ;D  
I'm also a bit crazy.**

**And I'm super random.**

**Me and Star: AND WE'RE BOTH PROUD OF IT! :D**

**The Chortling Mermaid: Yea, I did. :)  
**

**Star: I made her do it. ;)**

**No you didn't; I chose to. =/**

**Star: ... Whatever. Glad you enjoyed. :)**

**Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend: (First time) No problem. :)  
Ah, I see. And I know how it is. ;D  
**

**Star: lol, have fun with that one. XD**

**Star, you shouldn't laugh at people and their fandoms.**

**Star: :p**

**(Second time) Star: Yes. It is true, folks. Dimentio, the guy who floats _all the freaking time_, walked. ._.**

**I'm not kidding. =/  
Ha ha, isn't pretty really tired awesome? :p**

**Star: On to the story!**

**Yes. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was a nice day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and there was a pleasant breeze.

Yes, it was a perfect day for Mario Kart racing.

It was the final race of the Leaf Cup, and the final lap, too.

_Man, this is so easy! Later, Peach! Oooh, you gotta watch out for that Chain Chomp, Toad! Heh heh, Mario Circuit is pretty simple._ _Oh! The finish line is comin' up. Just jump over this hill and…_

Daisy gave a victory cry as she sailed past the finish line.

She slowed a bit to high-five Toadette as she claimed second place.

"That's was some great stuff you showed out there, Daisy. Congrats on winning!"

Daisy giggled and said, "Aww, thanks, Toadette! You weren't so bad, yourself!"

The other racers crossed the finished line and everyone headed out to the award ceremony.

Standing in the first place spot, Daisy gave a huge grin as she proudly held her trophy up high.

Toadette and Mario—who had snagged third place—stood next to her with trophies of their own.

"Nice job, Daisy," Dawn said as the others started walking away. "You looked like you were really having fun."

"Thanks, Dawn. I was having a blast! You should join in a race once in a while."

"Yeah, I'll think about."

The two girls walked along together, enjoying the friendliness that was between them for the time being.

"It's lots of fun," the flower princess continued. "You go really fast. And when you do tricks in midair, it feels like flying! Actually, even when you're on the ground it's like flying 'cause of how fast you go."

Dawn smiled. "I know what that's like. It makes you feel more alive then ever, right?"

"Yeah." Daisy turned to look at the younger girl. "But, how do you know? Have you done practice runs before?"

"Nope."

"Then how…"

Dawn laughed. "If you're free tomorrow, maybe I can show you."

"Hmm…I should be free."

"Awesome. I'll call you around ten, okay?"

"That's fine."

They said their good byes and parted ways.

The following day, Daisy met up with Dawn outside of Peach's castle.

Her friend Star was there, too.

"Hey, Daisy," Dawn greeted. "You know my friend, Star, right?"

"Yeah, I believe we've met a few times. How's it going, Star?"

"Hey." Star gave a little wave. "I heard you won the Leaf Cup yesterday. Pretty sweet."

"Thanks. So, what are we doing here?"

Dawn smiled. "Me and Star are going to give you an adventure. Now's good, Star."

"Got it."

Star jumped into the air and started to suddenly glow.

Daisy looked confused. "What the…?"

When the light disappeared, Daisy saw where Star was once standing, there was now a Latias.

"Holy crap!"

Both Dawn and the Latias laughed.

"Relax, Dasiy," the Pokemon said, "It's just me. Only in a different form. Now both of you hop on!"

"…"

"Hey, you wanted to know how I know the feeling of flying," Dawn reminded her as she gently climbed on to Star's back near her shoulders. "This is how. Let's go."

Shaking off her fear, Daisy climbed up behind her.

"Hang on tight," Star warned them as she slowly floated into the air. "Get ready, 'cause here we go!"

And just like that, they were off!

The feeling was amazing; even better than speeding along in a kart.

Daisy watched the ground below them as they past by many people and places.

_This is so cool_, she thought. _We really are flying._

They flew around Toad Town and a few other places that were near by before going back to Peach's castle and landing.

"So, what do you think?" Dawn asked with an amused smile. "Was it better then Mario Karting?"

Daisy grinned and nodded. "_Much _better. That was so incredible! I didn't know you could do that, Star!"

Star turned back to her human form then shrugged.

"I don't really go around and say to people, 'Oh, yeah. By the way, I can turn into a Pokemon, so yeah'".

"I can understand that. Well, that was so much fun. Thanks taking me out flying with you guys."

"No problem."

"Glad you had fun."

"I should go; the Thunder Cup is next week, and I gotta be ready for it."

"Okay, see ya later!"

"Bye!"

Dawn and Star waved and Daisy started for her home.

"Now, how about payment for my services? Star asked Dawn with a wink.

"Ha ha. I'll treat you to lunch at the café in Toad Town, all right?"

"Yeah, sounds good; I'm starving. Carrying you two around is hard work!"

Laughing, the two friends walked towards Toad Town.

* * *

**I was playing Mario Kart Wii a few days ago, so I guess that's where this idea came from.  
**

**Now, I better try to get some sleep. Good night, my friends. :)**

**-Sometime the next morning-**

**Star: Uh, Dawn? Did you forget something last night? -_-**

**Huh? Oh! Right, thanks for reminding me. ^^;  
Everybody, if you could take my new poll, that would make me happy. That's all; thanks. :)  
Can't believe I forgot to say that last night...**

**~Dawn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, the snowing is _finally _melting here, so I felt like writing this short little chapter. :)****It's _very _short, though. Sorry about that. ^^;**

**Today I have Star and Daisy answering reviews with me.**

**Elemental Queen: lol, glad you liked it. :)  
So, what's been going on with The Helping Hand? Are we all too busy to keep doing it? :c  
**

**Star: *Is laughing so hard she can't talk***

**Daisy: *Looks at Star* Um... =/  
Anyway, that would be cute and funny at the same time. XD**

**Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend: Wow, I'm only crazy. =/  
**

**Star: *Gives you a rabies shot* Okay, we should all be safe now! :)**

**Daisy: I'm not sure you had to do that, Star...**

**The Chortling Mermaid: Glad you liked it. :)**

**Star: Of course you can! ^.^  
You're buying lunch, though. ;D**

**Daisy: If you ride her, hang on tight! She's really fast! O_o**

**Star: lol**

**the evil guest: I make no sense either! :D  
...sometimes, that is. :)  
**

**Star: Yeah...it has been a while, huh? =/**

**I'm sorry guys! :(**

**Daisy: Wow, people actually get excited when you update stuff, Dawn? :p**

**That's not nice! D:**

**Star: *Glares at Daisy***

**Um...on to the story!**

* * *

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were sitting at the dining room table in Peach's castle eating fruit salad for breakfast.

"This is very good fruit, Daisy commented.

Peach nodded in agreement. "Spring fruit is good, but most fruits are better in the summer, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah. You have a good point."

They both looked up as Dawn hurried down stairs and through the dining room. She was about to head out the door when Daisy called after her, "Hey! Where are you going in such a rush?"

Dawn stopped long enough to answer, "The snow is finally melting, so the Piranha Plants will be coming out of their pipes and growing out of the ground again. I want to see them and take pictures!"

With that, she ran out the door, camera in hand.

"…"

Seeing the shocked look on Daisy's face, Peach giggled and said, "Don't worry about her. The Piranha Plants won't hurt her; some of them actually seem to like her."

"You're sure she'll be fine?"

"Of course. I wouldn't let her go if I thought she'd get hurt."

* * *

Standing on a rock, Dawn had stuck her head into a pipe, looking signs of Piranha Plant living in the pipe.

"Hello?" She called gently. "Spring is here; you can finally come back out."

Seeing movement, she lifted her head up then out come a Piranha Plant, eager to have its head out in the open once again.

"Hi there," Dawn greeted it cheerfully while petting the top of its head. "Welcome back. Hope you had a nice rest down there."

Instead of trying to bite her hand, or even eat her, the Piranha Plant allowed for her to touch it. It was familiar with her, and knew she wasn't a threat.

"I have to check on everyone else now. See ya later, little guy!"

The plant growled, making Dawn laugh,

"Okay, okay. So you're not so little anymore. I'll see you later."

Dawn went on her way again, knowing she had a lot more pipes to check, and some areas where Piranha Plants grew out of the ground rather than pipes.

It would most likely take her all day, but she didn't mind.

The happiness she got from knowing that those plant, which were considered dangerous to most people, trusted her, would give her energy for the whole day.

* * *

**Yeah, I had a dream with Piranha Plants in it last night. Weird. =/  
**

**And, um... I didn't want to bring this up in the AN before the chapter, but I know I have to say it now.**

**Youguysmightnothearfrommefor awhile!**

**There, I said it. :c**

**Star: Er, try telling them the whole story instead of a string of word. :p**

**Right. You see, over the weekend my mom found out that I made an e-mail address without without telling her, so now I'm in HUGE trouble. ._.**

**I'm not even supposed to be on the Internet right now, but she's at work so I'm taking a chance so you guys know what's going down. I don't yet know if I'll be able to keep my e-mail address or this account or anything. **

**So you guys don't hear from me in a month, or if this account gets deleted, at least you know why. **

**And in case you never hear from me again, I love you guys so much! :(**

**~Dawn**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, about what I said in the last chapter...**

**APRIL FOOLS!**

**Star: XD**

**Sorry guys, but I wondered how you would all react. **

**Star: And I played along~**

**That's because you like playing jokes on people. :p**

**Star: Heh, heh, yeah. That's true. ;)**

**So yeah, I'm not in trouble. It's all good! :)**

**The New Name of DIMFWLOL: I lol'd when I read that.  
**

**Star: Were you making a "Yo mama" joke, good sir? XD**

**ME IS A PIKACHU: Get a venus fly trap; the next best thing. XD  
**

**Star: Yeah, it suck if she wasn't kidding...**

**SuperSockMonkey: I would die I really lost both my FFN and DA accounts! DX  
**

**Star: Ha, ha, even the Mario Wiki says "pakkun furawa" could be a Pac Man reference. lol**

**On to the chapter now! Again, it's a short one. **

**And May's in this one! ^^**

* * *

"And here's Toad Town Park," Star said, pointing at the park.

The girl next to her looked around, her light brown eyes shining with happiness.

"Wow, what a nice park," she said with a smile. "I just know I'm going to enjoy living in the Mushroom Kingdom! Thank you so much for showing me around today, Star."

Star shrugged. "No problem. Dawn would have done it, but she's busy today, so...yeah. Uh, May? How old did you say you were…?"

May looked up. "Twelve, why?"

"Right… Well, I'll just leave you to get used to your new home and make some friends. Bye!"

"Bye!" May started walking through the park.

_Make some friends, huh? _She thought to herself. _Okay! How hard could that be? The people here are so friendly._

After walking for a while she came cross a young female Toad sitting by herself on a bench.

"Hello!" She said. "Can I sit here?"

The child turned to her and nodded. "Sure."

May sat down then asked, "What are you doing sitting here all by yourself?"

"My mom took my little brother and sister here for the Toad Town Egg Hunt and didn't want me to stay home alone," the Toad answered.

"Egg hunt?"

"It's Easter Sunday, you know."

May laughed. "Oh! I just moved here, and in all the excitement, I forgot what day it is! But, why aren't you joining the egg hunt, too?"

The girl looked down. "'Cause I'm blind…"

May covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"It's okay."

They were quiet for a while before May asked, "What's your name? I'm May."

"Kelly."

"Okay then, Kelly. Let's join the egg hunt together! I'll be your eyes for a little while, okay? Then you don't have to be left out."

Kelly thought about that then smiled and said," Yeah. Let's do it!"

After asking Kelly's mother if it would be okay, May led her new friend to where some Toads were giving out baskets to hold eggs in.

"Thank you for doing this," Kelly said. "Because you didn't have to offer."

May smiled. "It's alright; I _want _to do this for you."

The two girls went off together in search of eggs.

_Just as I thought, _May thought, _making friends in a new place isn't that hard at all._

* * *

**Yay, May is awesome! :)  
I can't believe I haven't used her before now! :o_  
_**

**Star: Now then, let's plan for next year's joke! :D  
**

**Nah, I don't think I'll pull a prank like this next year. I just felt like it for this year. :p**

**Star: Aww...fine. :p**

**Happy late Easter, everyone! ^.^**

**~Dawn**


End file.
